who do you think you are?
by KatisaRaven
Summary: A girl from the Deamon Relm comes over to see the humans but...one problem SHE'S ILEGULAL! how will anyone stand her constant ranting about stuffs? and...ok...i'm done ranting just read it!
1. blink

What who are you?

Part one: blink

"I hope you can do this. If you can't all of human world may be a disaster." Then Koenma mumbled "And also my backside." Finding this all too funny the spirit detectives laughed until Koenma hit them (well all except hiei he doesn't laugh). "It's not funny she just passed the border like it wasn't there and we don't even know what she looks like!" Botan stepped out of the shadows. "New information about the girl sir!" the boys got up and looked at Botan curiously.

"She is going to be in Kurama's classes…all of them, but that's if she manages to get my telepathic messages." Botan sighed "If not Yuskue and Kuwabara will be skipping school so they can look for her better." Yuskue raised his hand and Botan pointed her finger at him so he would speak. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAING 'SHE' IF YOU HAVE NO IDIA ABOUT HER?" Botan was the first to answer even though it wasn't to Yuskue's question. "OH! Here she is now!" Hiei took off his bandana to see what Botan was seeing and it was nothing static at best. "You can't see demons who don't want to be seen Hiei, and she really doesn't want to be seen, or even herd for that matter. Kurama I need you to help everyone else to get this girl ok?" Kurama just nodded and they where off.

THENEXTDAY

"They where helpful weren't they? 'All we can say is we think she is down town and don't give your selves away'" Yuskue mimicked. "That may be her!" Kuwabara said pointing to a girl in a shirt that was hanging half off her shoulder exposing her bra strap, blue jeans with black chains, and had dark brown with blond streaks in it. Yuskue pulled out the spyglass and balanced it on his finger. "What ever, Kuwabara. She is not going to look obvious…well I don't think anyway." 'I do sence SOME demonic aura in her but not enough for her to be a threat.' Hiei thought and looked over at the girl who was starring at the group. Needless to say they didn't find her that day nor the next but that girl seemed to be everywhere they where only Hiei seemed to notice. The girl came over to introduce her self that day.

"HELLO!" she said and slapped Hiei's back as though they where best friends. "Who are you talking about?" the girl asked she tilted her head so that her hair was touching the ground which was braded so tight it looked like no one touched it ever. "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?" Yusuke yelled. blink is all she did but Hiei read her mind "Something tells me I'm not gonna get anything thing from you am I right?" The girl cuddled up to Hiei and Blinked again and again Hiei read her mind 'So smart, and because you are I'll be crazy enough to tell you my name...' just then a girl scout came around the corner, the girl climbed up a tree and stayed up there until the girl scout left then she extended her hand to Kurama and said in a very quite voice (unlike when she said 'HELLO!') she said "my name is Christi…it's nice to meet you Shuichi." Every one but Kurama looked surprised to know that she knew there names. She looked up and pointed to every one as she said there name and a little about them. "Yusuke Uramishie, teenage punk who likes nothing better than to torture all his teachers, also the spirit detective of the earth." Yusuke looked amazed! "Kazuma Kuwabara, yet another punk spirit detective of earth, thinks he is all that and is boyfriend of Yukina, Hiei's step-sister, which brings me to Hiei." Kuwabara looked like he was dumber than ever and Hiei looked angry. "Hiei Jaganshi, over 300 year old apparition, of both fire and ice, has short temper won't let Yukina in on the fact she is his sister and is supposed to be gay…which I hope not, keep out of way if at all possible." Hiei just twitched after the 'supposed to be gay' part. "Shuichi, Youko, or Kurama… lets go over Youko first shall we?" after about two seconds she continued "Youko Kurama, defiantly not gay… is known to sleep with woman with or without permission. Is a big pain in the butt, and if I may add quite perverted."

In Shuichi's mind

Youko: I think I may know her…

Shuichi: May be

BACK WITH CHRISTI

"Shuichi Mettomieno, a mama's boy enough said."

ALL BOYS: blink


	2. death

What who are you?

Part two: death?

"Well, I suppose I'm going to tell you why I am here now…right?" Hiei and Kurama nodded Yuskue and Kuwabara just stood there stupidly looking at her. Christi just twiddled her thumbs and said quite simply "I was sentenced to death in the demon realm and instead of it I….." the boys cut her off "DEATH?" Christi just continued "I looked for the human realm and thought it would be nice and calm… my plan was foolproof except one little thing" She pointed her finger at Yuskue "Your dad! He kept me from leaving on time!" Christi started crying and didn't stop until she was aloud to burry her head in Shuichi's shirt. After she was done she started laughing. "Stupid Toguros after that monkey harmed me and left me for dead in the snow they thought they would never see me again." Christi pulled a blue test tube from her bra "This is the only reason I was to death, and the only thing that can be used to kill the Toguros" Shuichi grabbed it from her and sniffed it "This is a complex mix of plants and chemicals that almost never works how did you get it to…" Shuichi was cut off by Christi who hurt him quite seriously. "Shuchu and Sho-Ko, they helped me to get the earth ingredients, from the human realm anyway. The way I got it to work is a special scent, and hair…that answer your question?" Shuichi just mumbled, "Not really" under his breath and Christi left yet again leaving many questions behind her.

next day

"Shuichi may I speak to Youko?" Christi looked at the other boys and then added, "Alone." Shuichi followed her and Christi shoved a stuffed animal at Hiei saying, "please keep Shuchu safe." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Soon after they got over the fact that Shuchu was a stuffed animal that looked like a puppy with a black bow in its hair Shuichi and Christi where gone and the boys started talking about who knows what.

"What is it human?" Youko asked.

"I do hope you know of the powers of this" Christi replied pulling out a glowing white test tube from her bra.

"Can't that separate a human or demon from one or more souls?" Youko asked sniffing that vile.

"It can and I wish to use it on you"

"Humans can't make that stuff!"

"I am not a human! I am a demon damn it!" Youko stopped yelling and let her explain. "And that's all there is to it." She finished "Just tell koenma and I'll change you to your own person!"

That is all you get for right now more coming very soon


End file.
